


Draco goes to Space (to avoid Covid-19) but then finds romance where he least expects it.

by truelovewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, COVID19, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Corona Virus - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Homestuck References, M/M, Moon, Outer Space, Quadrant Romance, Quadrant Vacillation, Random - Freeform, Sex, Sex in Space, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, This Is STUPID, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, dumb corona virus, idk where this is going, im bored, quarentine, you don't need to read homestuck to understand i just refence thew quadrants.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelovewriter/pseuds/truelovewriter
Summary: Due to Covid-19 becoming a pandemic, the Hogwarts students travel off to space. Sadly, Draco's roomate is Harry Potter, his worst enemy. Suddenly feelings start to apear, is is blackrom or maybe just maybe.... Its redrom?????? this is a great story of love that transends the quadrants and a great read for when your stuck at home due to social distancing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm bored due to being stuck at home for at least too weeks so i decided to get back into fanfic with a Harry potter AU!!!! There are refences to the Homestuck romace quadrants but you don't need to read homestuck to understand the story,

Draco stood in the Hogwarts grand hall. He was alone, lonely but not sad. He was staring off into space. His deep and dark thought of death the universe and everything. His thoughts were really deep man even though he was only a teenager. Everyone else just didn’t understand. 

He thought about harry potter. Boy did he hate that stupid arrogent asshat with his beautiful raven black locks and sparkling emerald orbs. Harry potter was draco's true antithesis. They were complete opposites. Always fighting both verbally and physically. They had a true hate that ran deeper than even Draco’s thoughts on death. 

Suddenly Dubledore entered the great hall

“I have an announcement. Due to the Global pandemic of covid-19 we are pushing up the field trip to space, both to socially distance and to escape the virus raveging down here on earth. So pls check the wall for your room assignment.”

Draco slowly and romantically saunter over to check the wall to see who he would have to unfortunatly be rooming with for an undisclosed amount of time in the cold dark reaches of space. Who he saw made is throat drop into his cheast….. It was…… HARRY POTTER!!!!

“Ha look im rooming with that little fuck draco” Harry laughed maliciously to his two friends Hermione and Ron.

Draco had always had unrequited feelings for hermione. She hated him thogh. She called him racist but he loved hudbloods like her. It was just his father who believed in voldemoert. 

“Stop it will you” Draco yelled angerly “ Or ill make your life in space true hell.” 

“Try it and i’ll slit your throuat and watch your pure wizard blue run red all over your bed. Don’t try telling anyone about that threat and no one will belive you, I’m harry potter the boy who lived. The magical boy who saved the world, your some lil emo boy with daddy issues who supports the evil he who must not be name.” 

Draco had nothing to say. All he could do was cry. He ran up the stairs into his room. Why couldn’t he just die. He’d rather die than live with Harry Potter, that horrible boy in space. But thats life and we really have no control ever. We are just pawns to sistuation. Slaves to the ideas of others, and then we die. Draco thoguht this while he cried.


	2. The almost punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was there almost a fight??? It's getting close to leaving time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated again today lol. Chapters are gonna be pretty short. I'm gonna update offten over the next two weeks because stupid corona vrius cancelled school for the next two weeks and I can't leave the house and I'm bored. so thanks for reading,

Draco had pack up all his belonings into a small trunk. He had few items due his extensive thoughts on philosophy he detrimed that humans need little in life other than love. To his ammis, he was truely loveless and lonely. Instead of love all he had was a mcr poster some clothes and sadness.

Begrudgingly he gathered his things and watched as harry potter and his loveful life board the pods to space. He knew he had to enter the one with Harry. There was fear, disgust and hatered to him. What if he was who he said? Would he attack draco in the darkness of the night? These questions need not be thought of. They only cause harm to your brain.

“Ha you emo nerd” Harry said as he pushed Draco to the ground

This time, Draco did not comply. He was active, he stood up for himself.

“You are a horrible bully” He yelled with all the anger of a todler told he couldn’t go to disney “ you hold me acountable for the sins of my father but philosphophically you are wrong. I have no control of my father, he is not me. I’m not a hateful death eater. Syltherins can be nice, Griffendors can be mean. You are liveing proof of that.”

Harry was stunned. No one had ever been anything but worshiping to him before but yet this puny blond boy had the audacity to speek. Even more he talked about philosophiy, harry loved philosophy.

“Maybe we are two sides of a coin” Draco continued “My father is an evil man but i am good. Your father was a hero, your a FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!”

Draco dropped his stuff and began running to harry. He was goinng to attack!!!! He brought up his fisth in a very threatening manor. They were glowing with the anger of a kid pushed down his entire life. He was about to hit harry right in his sparkeling green emeralds but then….

Harry grabbed his fist. 

“You thought you could get me that easilly. Think again, I’m not stupid” He said with an almost sexy tone of voice. “Try again later” 

He sensually bit his lip before boarding the escape pod. 

Draco was left in the hall. He was stunned startstruck, and sexy. He quickly grabbed his stuff and rushed on to the ship. This was going to be a long trip….


	3. on the ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Flirt???? (who is they)

Draco sat sadly in the isolated space ship with his airpods in. While he was not alone physically he was alone mentally. No one on this ship could understand him. What would harry potter do all he knows is violence. Draco bemoaned his situation. He should be back at hogwarts hanging out with his noexistant friends but Covid-19 fucked everything up.Stupid virus.

“What are you listening to?” Hermione asked calmly

Draco was stunned anyone would show him such kindness. He stuttered for a few seconds before finally answering.

“I’m not listening to anything other than my thoughts. Thoughts are the music of the mind” draco said like a true philosopher

“Thats like really deep man, our kinda my type” Herminone said almost flirting 

Draco was suprised by this sudden act of kindness. Hermione maybe liked him!!! He was not truly alone with only his deep thoughts. But then he looked over and saw harry making threatinging jestures, as if to say “talk to her and your dead”

He knew it was jealousy but who was harry jealous of? Hermione who had a crush on, or Draco who he maybe loved in a way all to different from his love of hermione? 

Draco slipped away, back into his sleeping room, trying to avoid any sense of wrath from harry. Harry could strike at anytime, he must be prepared.

This time draco did listen to music. He put on MCR and let his sorrows leave his soul as he felt like he was attaining a new level of self understanding. Why was life so shitty? He was forlorn and sad.

He unpakced his clothing, he found a note, a blast from the past. From his best friend, now gone. Not dead, worse. He is now his enemy. It was a note from five years ago, back when he was in his first year. Back when he was freinds and even more with……. HARRY POTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short but i'll update again soon lol


	4. Flashback to Harry and Draco's former relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened Between Draco and Harrry back in the past.

It was five years ago, Harry Draco and the others had just been enrolled hogwarts, they were differnt back then. Not sadder, no more Emo. they all cired at night while hearing their soul in MCR. they died eachothers hair together and cried. Harry even gave Draco a stick and poke tatoo. 

While they began as friemds they became so much more…..

“Hay Draco, Wanna meet me at the concert tonight” Harry asked calmly but excitedly

“Yes I definitely will” Draco yelled, his voice full of excitment  
He always was sad, but this harry potter boy, he made him happy. 

It was the concert, they were rocking out and moshing. Then suddenly, Harry reached over, his arm grabbed Draco’s face. He pulled him closer and they…. KIISSED!!!!!!

They dated for years and years. More like two but it was the happiest of all days for Draco, He belonged he was happy.

It went along, totally swimmingly until one day Harry left. He came back no longer emo, no longer cool, no longer sad. They never even broke up. He just pushedd him kicked him and buliied him. Draco was confused but not supprised everyone had abandoned him at some point it was only a matter of time.

“You horrible bitchy boy” Draco yelled “Why do you suddenly hate me?”

“I Don’t even know who you are” Harry said coldly as he strided off leaving draco alone and crying.

Draco had now went from kinda sad to fully depressed. This is why he always hated Harry. He had torn his heart out and stompted and spit on it until only sadness remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thats what happened, sorry i update infrequently. ill update again soon.


	5. The emoness of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is draco doomed to be loveless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating in 7 months I lost access to this account and forgot about this fic, but I’m back now

Draco stared out the window of the space ship looking at the vast expanses of space. A single tear dripped down dracos face. In a universe so expansive and unfeeling how could he ever be happy?

Hermione walked up behind him, almost as though she sensed his thoughts.

“It’s really beautiful isn’t it? To think of all the stars all the planets all the people and all the life yet we all ended up together. You me, Harry Ron, all of us” 

Draco scoffed

“Is that truly good? I could’ve been so much happier with other” he notices a hurt look on Hermiones face   
“Not you, just the others.” 

He side eyes Harry who was doing some dumb preppy thing like listening to pop music.

“What are you looking at bitch?” Harry screamed   
“Also Hermione why are you talking to him? Do you wanna become an Emo too?”

“Oh harry you hate emos so much, what about back when we were in love? AND YOU RIPPED OUT MY HEART, I KNOW YOU STILL HAVE A STICK AND POKE OF MY INITIALS ON YOUR WRIST”  
Draco screamed this at the top of his lungs.   
His years of pain anguish and heart break making it to the serfice. He pulled down his sleeve showing an HP messily tattooed on there. A true symbol of his heart break that has followed him for years.

“And you STILL act like we were never in love” 

Harry wavered. He could never forget those months of his life, they were beautiful and tragic. Both the happiest and saddest he’s ever been. He glances down to his wrist, that tattoo is still there. He could never get rid of it. Just like how he could never truly get Draco out of his brain. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Stop speaking to me or else” he was defensive and menacing, but deep down all he wanted was Draco. 

“Fuck you then” Draco yelled. He couldn’t take this denial anymore. He stormed off the his room. It was the only alone space he had aboard the entire ship. And there he finally cried.

All he had was hope that someone would love him again, unless of course he was truly unlovable.

He tried to think philosophyically, love is dumb and doesn’t matter. We all exist to reproduce and die. That’s it, love and community are meaningless and everyone will leave you eventually. Despite this logical thought all he wanted was love, to feel the embrace of someone, the heat of their warm skin against his. The feeling of belonging, but sadly he knew he would never achieve this.


End file.
